Spyro: Year of the Dragon
Spyro: Year of the Dragon is the third game in the Spyro series and the final game of the "Insomniac Trilogy". Story At the start of the game, the dragons were celebrating the Year of the Dragon. During this time, the fairies bring new Dragon Eggs to the realms, starting up a new generation. During this time, the dragons celebrated until they were exhausted. After they fell asleep, a mysterious rabbit named Bianca appeared out of a hole along with some rhynocs. They began to steal the Dragon Eggs and Bianca accidentally stepped on Hunter's hand causing him to yell and wake everyone up. They awoke to the sight of Bianca stealing the last egg and Hunter tried to stop her, only to fail. Lindar then tried to go after her but got stuck in one of the holes. Zoe appeared and told the dragons that she and the other fairies found some of the eggs but they couldn't carry them. She also said that they are on the other side of the world, where the dragons used to live. One of the dragons then told Spyro that he'll have to rescue the eggs because he's the only one who can fit down the holes. Spyro agreed and, along with Hunter and Sparx, left. Along the way, Spyro met new friends who helped him collect the eggs. However, near the end of his adventure, Hunter got kidnapped by Bianca. After Bianca heard that the Sorceress, her boss, only wanted the baby dragons for their wings, she freed Hunter. When Spyro arrived at the last realm, Bianca appeared and said that she wanted to help Spyro. After Spyro collected all everything in the Forgotten Realms, he challenged the Sorceress. Once she was defeated, Spyro entered the Super Bonus World, where she kept all of her treasure. Once he collected everything, a door opened up and the Sorceress appeared for one last battle. Defeating her once and for all, Spyro recovered an extra egg that hatched into twins. In the epilogue, it was revealed that Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto met up to discuss "the Spyro problem". Characters Spyro The main character, Spyro has been tasked with rescuing all of the Dragon Eggs and stopping the Sorceress. Sparx Sparx is by Spyro's side, this time as more than a health meter. There are four levels in the game that only Sparx can get too. The magic from these levels rub off on Sparx and new abilities, such as breaking containers, are gained. Hunter After the previous game, Hunter has gone with Spyro to the Dragon Realms. Hunter eagerly goes with Spyro and Sparx to rescue the eggs. Bianca A sorceress-in-training, Bianca initially believes that taking the eggs is for the good of the Forgotten Realms. Throughout most of the game, she tries to scare off Spyro and Hunter. However, once she find out what the Sorceress' real plan for the eggs are, she joins their side. The Sorceress The main villain of the game, the Sorceress ordered Bianca to take the Dragon Eggs for the good of the Forgotten Realms. However, her real plan was to take the wings from the baby dragons so they could be used in a spell to keep her young forever. After getting the wings, she would have had the baby dragons killed. Moneybags This bear is back from Avalar and is intent on making money no matter what, even if it means keeping some animals in cages for the Sorceress. Sheila A kangaroo, Sheila is one of the new playable characters. She is freed in the first home world and she kicks Moneybags away. Sgt. Byrd Sgt. Byrd is a penguin with a jet pack and missile launchers. He is in charge of training a humming bird army in his home level. Byrd is freed in the second home world and he blasts Moneybags away with a missile. Bentley A yeti that is much smarter than he first appears, Bentley possess a giant ice club. After being freed in the third home world, Bentley bashes Moneybags with the club. Agent 9 One of the Professor's assistants, Agent 9 is a trigger-happy monkey. After being freed in the final home world, he asks Spyro if he's ever seen a bear dance. He then proceeds to shoot at Moneybags with his laser gun. The Professor The Professor appears in Agent 9's home level and gives him the task of getting rid of the invading Rhynocs. He is seen again in an ending cutscene. Bugs Missing Speedway Eggs Note: This only happens in the non-Greatest Hits version. This glitch activates if the player participates enter a race in the Speedway and then leaves the level without getting the Dragon Egg. When the player returns, Sparx will not give out the egg no matter how many times the race is subsequently won. Reception The game was critically acclaimed upon release. Trivia *In the non-Greatest Hits version of the game, some music tracks are reused for other levels (ex: Sunrise Springs' music plays during the first fight against The Sorceress). *This is the last Spyro game to be developed by Insomniac Games. Gallery 914114 51745 front.jpg|NA box art 914114_17479_front.jpg|EU box art 914114_60094_front.jpg|Greatest Hits 914114_17478_front.jpg|Platinum year title.jpg|The title screen for the NTSC and PAL versions year go.jpg|The Game Over Screen Spyro Year of the Dragon - Title Screen|Title theme Spyro Year of the Dragon - Credits|Credits theme Category:PS1 Games Category:Other Games Category:Platform games